We Shouldn't
by Ini-chan
Summary: Tras una pelea como cualquier otra, el grupo emprende el viaje de vuelta sin saber que este dara inicio a nuevas situaciones y emociones. Sango estando herida, recibe la ayuda de la persona menos pensada... ixs
1. Chapter 1

De acuerdo, les voy a decir como es la cosa… este finc no es mío, quiero decir que la idea no ha sido mia sobre la trama de la historia (y no se como se llama el tio o tia que lo escribió porque retiró el finc y no copié su nombre) por lo que he hecho un esfuerzo en ser fiel a la historia pero agregandole ideas mias tambien.dejo dicho desde ya que la historia original no es mía. Dejen su opinión porfa y dependiendo de ellas veré si la continuo o no…

* * *

No Deberíamos 

Cap.1

No debería

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo, creando una densa niebla al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha alzaba victoriosamente a Tetsusaiga en el aire. "Toma eso Naraku! Nadie puede hacerme frente ni a mi ni a mi espada!" Aquel odiado monstruo se había ido hace ya un tiempo, pero Inuyasha no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que éste se encontraba por algún lugar. Echando un último vistazo a los restos de su oponente, otro de los subordinados de Naraku, Inuyasha sonrió petulantemente mientras sacaba el fragmento de la perla ensangrentado y rodeado por un aura brillante y rosada. La victoria no duró mucho, al oír el gimoteo de Kagome en el momento en que Miroku le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Kagome!" Con su rapidez de demonio ya se encontraba a su lado en solo un segundo, asegurándose de que no tuviera heridas o fracturas. Cuando cogió su mano, ella se quejó inmediatamente por el dolor. 

"No hagas eso, duele!"

Inuyasha resopló. "Niña estúpida, no se supone que se sienta _bien_ cuando te tuerces la muñeca. Tendremos que llevarte donde Kaede, vamos." Él se arrodilló y la acomodó en su espalda, esta vez teniendo cuidado con su mano.

Sango se encontraba a unos pocos metros del grupo, limpiando con un paño su katana ensangrentada. Nadie aún le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Pero después de todo, ella era una exterminadora, así que naturalmente ella estaría en perfectas condiciones. No es que así eran las cosas? Sango supuso que estaba bien, a pesar de los pocos rasguños que tenía en sus antebrazos y piernas. Pero no pudo evitar desanimarse sabiendo que debería cargar su Hiraikotsu, el cual agregaría mas peso a sus músculos que ya sentía cansados. Quejándose solo le estaría dando a alguien más la carga, o recibiría una reprimenda por parte de Inuyasha, y tampoco quería eso. Sango suspiró y ato partes de su único kimono sobre sus heridas. Unas pocas ya estaban sangrando a través de la tela. Solo podía esperar que nadie lo notara. "Vamos Kirara." Le susurró a la pequeña demonio y la tomó en brazos. _Pobrecita_, pensó. Había múltiples cortes en el cuerpo de la gata, prohibiéndole transformarse para transportarla.

"Vienes Sango?"

Sango sacó una pequeña bolsa que mantenía oculta bajo sus ropas y miró hacia donde se encontraba el resto. Se dio cuenta de que Miroku se dirigía hacia ella con una leve cojera. Si podía ayudar a Kirara a sanar más rápido, tal vez podría ser capaz de cargarlo.

"Sango?"

"Voy Houshi-sama." Abrió la pequeña bolsa que contenía una crema y la esparció sobre las heridas de la gatita mientras el monje la observaba.

"Que es? Un remedio de Kaede?"

Sango asintió mientras que Kirara ya se iba recuperando. Tal vez ahora la pequeña demonio podría transformarse. "Tenga, use esto en sus brazos. Debería ayudar con el proceso de recuperación." Dicho esto vio que Kirara se encontraba ahora transformada, pero aún sin recuperar toda su fuerza. "Siéntese en ella hasta que se haya recuperado. Tiene suficiente fuerza como para llevar un pasajero."

Miroku le echó un vistazo a los brazos y piernas de Sango. "Que hay de ti?"

Sango puso un poco de la crema en la mano del monje. "No se preocupe, me encuentro bien. Yo ya me puse un poco hace un rato." Mintió, sabiendo que si utilizaba la crema, no habría suficiente para el resto. "Le voy a llevar un poco a Kagome."

Miroku cuidadosamente se montó en Kirara mientras observaba como Sango caminaba hacia la joven miko. Seguro, ella había dicho que estaba bien, y aparte de las pocas heridas visibles que había recibido, no parecía estar muy lesionada. Pero el monje se preguntó que le estaba escondiendo la exterminadora.

"Toma Kagome-chan, traje un poco solo por si acaso." Kagome bajo su mirada desde donde su cabeza descansaba en los hombros de Inuyasha. "Esa fue una buena idea- Oh Sango estás sangrando!"

Sango miró su cuerpo con despreocupación. "Sí, lo sé." Había sentido como la sangre corría por su pierna hace ya un rato. "No te preocupes por ello. La medicina debería hacer efecto muy pronto de todas maneras."

Kagome asintió, pero aún miraba las piernas de Sango. E Inuyasha, quien había estado callado durante toda la conversación, sin que nadie se diera cuenta olfateó el aire. El remedio tenía un aroma un tanto penetrante, y el único aroma parecido que podía detectar en Sango provenía de sus dedos.

"Aún queda un poco más Inuyasha." Dijo Sango, observando el brazo ensangrentado del muchacho.

"Keh. De ninguna manera usaría esa basura humana." Dijo mirándola fijamente. "Apesta."

Sango le dio lo poco que quedaba de la crema a Kagome como si estuviese desafiando al hanyou por no usar el resto en ella. _Él sabe que yo no la usé._ Pensó ella. _Con su sentido del olfato..._

Inuyasha apresuró al grupo para que siguieran su camino, con él, claro, a la cabeza y una somnolienta Kagome en su espalda. Sango deseaba poder dormir, ella iba en la parte trasera del grupo. Su Hiraikotsu parecía estar más pesado de lo que ella recordaba. Y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Intentaba no jadear tan fuerte, asustada de que Inuyasha la oyera y regañara por ir retrasándolos. Los párpados de Sango permanecían medio abiertos, mientras ella luchaba por ignorar el calor del líquido que fluía e iba cubriendo su pierna, mientras que el resto de sus heridas gritaban por reconocimiento. _Vamos Sango tú puedes hacerlo. Eres una exterminadora. Eres fuerte._ Se tropezó con una piedra y terminó por caer al suelo lo cual hizo que su Hiraikotsu cayera también sobre su espalda.

"Sango." Miroku la llamó desde el lomo de Kirara provocando que Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearan a ver que ocurría.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Intento reafirmar, pero Inuyasha no se lo creyó.

Quitó a Kagome de su espalda y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la debilitada exterminadora. "Deja de actuar como si estuvieras bien y dame esa estúpida cosa."

Sango se quedó mirándolo, luego a su Hiraikotsu, y de vuelta a él. "Pero tienes que cargar a Kagome-"

"No te preocupes Sango-chan. Puedo caminar." Kagome sonrió, pero no mirándola a los ojos. En su interior estaba celosa de Sango, celosa de la atención que estaba recibiendo de Inuyasha, aún cuando sabía que no debía estarlo.

Sango, resignada le entregó su arma y observó como Inuyasha fácilmente lo pasaba por entre sus hombros. "Gracias Inuyasha, se estaba poniendo un poco pesado-" Fue callada por el hanyou en el momento en que éste la alzo en sus brazos. "Que-que estás haciendo?! Bájame!" Sango luchó contra él y rozó la tela del haori de Inuyasha contra su piel herida.

"Cálmate o te dejo caer!"

Sango le dio una seria mirada. "Nada me encantaría más."

"Um..." Miroku tosió fingidamente. "Sango puede ir en Kirara y yo puedo ir caminando-"

"Con esa penosa pierna? Solo nos retrasarás a todos. Yo la cargaré y eso es todo." El monje lo miro de manera sospechosa. "No es como si me _gustara_ o nada de eso! Así que deja de verme de esa manera Houshi!" Dijo Inuyasha a la vez que afirmaba más firme y apretaba a la chica en sus brazos. Inclinándose hacia ella, para que solo Sango pudiese oírle, susurró con aspereza, "Quédate quieta. Será más rápido de esta manera."

La taijiya, quién miraba con odio la manera en que el hanyou hablaba de ella como si no estuviese allí presente, se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia Miroku y Kagome. Estaban agotados. Ella bajó su cabeza avergonzada. Si cualquier cosa les sucedía sería _su_ culpa por retrasarlos. _Mi culpa... Kohaku..._

Inuyasha movió a Sango en sus brazos y revisó sus heridas. "De acuerdo vamos. Tendremos que acampar pronto. Parece que va a llover."

Kagome aminoró su paso para ir a la par con Kirara. Sujetó su muñeca contra su pecho y no pudo evitar que su garganta se apretara ante la vista de Inuyasha y Sango juntos. Miró a Miroku, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

Lentamente el monje se dio cuenta de que tenía audiencia y miró a la solitaria miko. Sonrió suavemente. _Pobre Kagome_. Era cierto que él sentía celos de Inuyasha, y deseaba ser él quién sujetara tan de cerca a Sango, Miroku sabía que eso no resultaría. Su pierna evitaba cualquier cosa de esa índole. Y Kagome...

La joven mujer arrastraba sus pies en el suelo, pateando las piedras que encontrara. Miroku supuso que Kirara era lo suficientemente fuerte como por lo menos llevar una persona más. Se inclinó y tocó el hombro de la muchacha, y cuando ella dirigió su vista hacia él, le ofreció su mano.

"Gracias." Murmuro ella, y con la mano que se encontraba bien, consiguió subirse en Kirara.

Miroku la situó enfrente de él y aprovechó la oportunidad de poner sus brazos al rededor de su cintura. Se sorprendió cuando, pasado un tiempo, Kagome se inclinó contra él, dormida, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara contra el cuello del monje. Él solo deseó que sus manos se comportaran y sonrió ligeramente mientras la chica roncaba suavemente.

Inuyasha había estado observando toda la escena por la esquina de sus ojos, y sintió como los músculos de sus manos se tensaban ante el pensamiento de Kagome en los brazos de ese pervertido. Por un momento se había olvidado totalmente de la _otra_ chica, la que se encontraba en sus brazos. Pero cuando ella se movió para acomodarse, todo chocó nuevamente contra la realidad. Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. Había sido _él_ quién bajo a Kagome de su espalda y ayudó a la taijiya. _Él_ la había dejado, no viceversa.

Sango acomodó su rostro contra el pecho del hanyou, dormida. Una de sus manos había, inconscientemente, apretado la tela de su haori. Solo por un momento Inuyasha pensó que se veía completamente inocente, como una niña pequeña. Pero no que toda la gente se veía así cuando dormía? Se preguntó si sus instintos de demonio habían detectado aquella inocencia infantil en ella, y le habían hecho tan protectivo. Supuso que tenía un poco de sentido. Que demonio conocía que había adoptado una pequeña niña porque había detectado aquella 'inocencia infantil'? _Sesshoumaru._ Inuyasha luchó por reprimir una carcajada. Su medio hermano era la última persona en la tierra que haría aquello, pero entonces, cómo alguien podría explicar la presencia de la pequeña niña que le acompañaba. Cuál era su nombre? Rin? Inuyasha suspiró internamente. Tal vez estaba suponiendo muchas cosas. Sango luchó con él en contra de Naraku. Ella arriesgaría su vida solo por salvar la de él. Porqué no debería ser él protector con ella?

_Por qué no debería serlo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, pese a ya saber la respuesta. Sango suspiró suavemente y presionó más fuerte su rostro contra su pecho. Inuyasha soltó la mano de la exterminadora de su ropa y miró como sus delgados dedos se juntaban y apoyaban en su pecho. _No puedo ser tan protector._

_Porque yo ya he prometido proteger a alguien más._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo (para los pocos que leyeron y a los cuales agradezco sus palabras) espero que les guste. Supongo que no hay más que decir… ahí se ven!

No Deberíamos

* * *

Cap. 2

Haz una movida

* * *

"Es una niña! Tengo una niña!" Kazuo acomodó a su hija en sus brazos, sonriendo al ver como su pequeño puño apretaba su dedo. Casi la había perdido, su primera hija.

"Es igual a su madre." La matrona comentó, tocando suavemente la nariz de la bebé. "Será también una buena esposa. Lo puedo sentir en mis huesos." La mujer sonrió mientras decía una oración, y acariciaba la frente de la criatura. "Has decidido algún nombre Kazuo?"

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. "Aún no..." Su esposa estaba aún dormida, y él quería que fuese su decisión. Después de todo –_ella_ había hecho todo el trabajo. "Kohaku y yo estábamos pensando en Midoriko – en honor a la sacerdotisa."

La anciana mujer humedeció un trapo en el recipiente con agua para refrescar el rostro de Kohaku. "Un nombre muy noble, si... pero tu hija es especial. Necesita un nombre que encaje con su espíritu, y que sea solo de ella. Puedo verlo en los ojos de la criatura. Ella será una luchadora."

Kohaku, cansada de fingir estar dormida, sonrió desde su futón. El trabajo de parto había sido muy duro en ella, y aún podía sentir sangre brotando de entre sus muslos. "No podría estar más de acuerdo. Que sugieres?"

La matrona estaba sorprendida de ver que la joven mujer se encontrara despierta, "Los nombres dicen mucho sobre quien eres. Debería ser fuerte, pero femenino." Dijo, dando respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer.

Kohaku frotó su collar entre sus dedos, levemente tirando la delgada correa de éste. Ella quería nombrar a la niña en honor a su madre, pero Kazuo nunca había estado en muy buenos términos con la terca mujer. Ella sonrió un poco. _Esto me hace pensar porqué me eligió a mí..._

"Querida niña... Qué es lo que tienes ahí? Es hermoso."

Kohaku miró hacía donde se encontraba la matrona, quién señalaba su pecho. "Esto?" Volteó la moldeada joya que tenía entre sus dedos. "Es coral. El regalo de boda que mi madre recibió de mi padre. Ella lo usó cuando me tuvo... Pensé que sería un honor en su memoria... y haría lo mismo con mi hija." Kohaku hizo su mejor intento por no llorar. Su madre había sido tan querida para ella; si tan solo hubiese vivido otro año para ver a su primera nieta.

"Es coral?" La anciana mujer miró más de cerca el amuleto de color rojo oscuro. Era hermoso, y casi se igualaba con los ojos de Kohaku – que ahora compartía con su hija. "Sango..."

Kohaku volvió a mirar a la mujer. "Sango?"

La matrona sonrió levemente a la hermosa pareja, al ver como Kazuo acercaba a la bebe en sus brazos hacia los de su esposa. "Significa coral... En memoria de tu madre."

Kohaku observó a la bebe mientras Kazuo se sentaba tras ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. "Nuestra Sango..."

Cinco Años Después –

"Aún no ha llegado Padre? Ha llegado?" Una pequeña niña de pelo castaño se apresuraba en entrar a la habitación, con su mascota al hombro. "Tengo un hermanito o hermanita bebe?"

Kazuo suspiró, "Se paciente Sango. El bebe llegará a su debido tiempo." Se puso de pie y tomó en brazos a su hija, sentándola en sus hombros. "No debemos ser ruidosos, recuerdas? Mamá necesita paz y tranquilidad."

Sango frunció el entrecejo, jugando con el cabello de su padre. "Si lo recuerdo. Mamá ya me regañó esta mañana. Ella está muy gruñona."

Kazuo se rió y bajó a su hija, acariciando su cabeza. "Es el bebé. La mantiene despierta toda la noche. Ahora ve a jugar con tus amigos. Yo te llamaré cuando sea la hora."

Sango se quedó mirando a su padre. Él siempre se refería al bebe como si fuese un niño. Se preguntaba si su padre estaría en lo correcto y tendría un hermano. De cualquier manera aquello no le importaba mucho. Sango estaba sola siendo hija única, y sería bueno tener finalmente alguien con quien jugar.

"Padre?"

Kazuo volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su hija, "Sí Sango?"

"Cuál será el nombre del bebe?"

"Aún no lo sé. Tu madre y yo no te pusimos un nombre hasta después del momento en que naciste."

Sango limpió un poco de tierra que tenía en sus sandalias. "Oh."

Kazuo tomó asiento y retomó el trabajo que había estado haciendo antes; puliendo un arma. Solo quedaban los últimos toques para finalizarla, lo puso en sus piernas y admiró su trabajo – el _Hiraikotsu_. Sería el arma de su nuevo hijo, una vez que fuera mayor, claro. Solo el más talentoso taijiya era capaz de manejarlo.

"Padre?"

Kazuo volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su hija. Se había olvidado que aún se encontraba allí. "Sí Sango? Que pasa?"

"Podemos nombrar al nuevo bebe Kirara?"

Kazuo alzó una ceja. "Kirara? No es ese el nombre de tu-"

"Maestro Kazuo! Maestro Kazuo!" Un delgado hombre corría por el maltrecho camino. Una o dos veces tropezando con sus mismos pies. "Es hora! El bebe!"

Kazuo sonrió y rápidamente tomó a Sango y siguió al hombre hacia la aldea. "Tu hermano viene en camino Sango! Vamos!"

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Kazuo dejó a Sango con los aldeanos e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cabaña de nacimiento.

"Padre! Espérame-"

"Ven niña, este no es lugar para ti." El anciano hombre tomó la mano de Sango y la alejó del lugar, pero los sonidos y gritos causaron que toda la multitud se congelara en el lugar.

Sango se soltó del agarre de su mano. Que fue ese ruido? Intentó avanzar, pero muchos aldeanos se pusieron en su camino. "Um... con permiso... Necesito ver a mi madre..."

Repentinamente los gritos se detuvieron, y murmullos lentamente comenzaron a escucharse entre la multitud.

"Que pasó?"

"El bebe no ha llorado aún... siempre lloran."

"Ella tuvo muchas dificultades con su primera hija. No debería el segundo ser más fácil?"

"No creen que ella...?"

Sango estaba confundida. Normalmente cuando los bebes iban a nacer, todos estaban contentos. Había pasado algo malo? Se hizo camino entre los aldeanos y corrió hacia la cabaña.

"Mamá! Mamá!" La niña una vez que hubo entrado se detuvo, sintiendo un penetrante olor. Pudo ver a su padre sentado junto a su madre, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza y un pequeño bebe en su regazo. "Padre?" Se aventuró a acercarse, observando al bebe. "Padre... por qué el bebe está todo con sangre..." Alzo su mano lentamente, poniéndola en el hombro de su padre. "Papá?"

Kazuo sintió una presencia a su lado, y una pequeña mano sujetando su camisa. _Papá?_ Fijó sus ojos en ella... su primogénita... su hija. Ella solo lo llamaba 'Papá' cuando estaba asustada. "Sango" Su voz se rompió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sango estaba sorprendida. Su padre _nunca_ lloraba. Nunca. "Papá... el bebe... y Mamá..."

"... Sango..."

"Mamá!" La joven castaña corrió al lado de su madre, con lágrimas nublándole la vista. Intentó limpiarlas rápidamente. "Mamá... Te encuentras bien? El bebé está ensangrentado y Papá está llorando y no se que hacer!"

Kohaku sonrió, por el borde de sus ojos corrían lágrimas. _Mi Sango... siempre siendo tan útil. Será una buena madre._ "Alguna vez te dije... como conseguiste tu nombre?"

Sango sollozó. "Um... no lo creo."

Kohaku movió la pequeña mano de su hija y la puso en su pecho. "Ves este collar? Tu abuela lo usó cuando me tuvo, y yo lo use mientras daba a luz a ti."

Sango inspeccionó el largo y angular objeto, era de un color café rojizo, y tenía una textura tosca. Pensó que era muy bonito.

Kohaku observó los iluminados ojos de su hija. Ella podría actuar como una pequeña niña ahombrada, pero amaba la joyería. La mujer intentó reír, pero resulto salir más como una tos.

"Mamá?"

"Estoy bien." Kohaku le dio una sonrisa. "Sabes... de qué está hecho?"

Sango agitó su cabeza y devolvió sus ojos hacia el collar, aunque ella estaba más preocupada de su madre que de la pieza de joya.

"Es coral... un coral muy raro. Tu abuelo lo encontró en una playa muy lejana. Se lo dio a tu abuela como regalo de matrimonio, y luego ella me lo dio a mí."

Sango intentó imaginar a sus abuelos. Nunca los había conocido, ya que ellos habían fallecido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Kohaku comenzó a toser nuevamente, y Kazuo se puso a su lado en un instante. Ella alzó sus manos y apretó los hombros de Sango. "Hija... siempre recuerda que tú eres igual que este collar. Tu harás grandes cosas algún día..."

Sango asintió, alarmada ante el agarre que su madre le daba, y luego ante el hecho de que aquellas mismas manos se deslizaran débilmente por sus brazos.

"Recuerda mi pequeña niña... tu eres una luchadora..." Kohaku sonrió un poco. "Y cuida de tu hermano. Él necesitará tu fortaleza."

Lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Sango cuando decidió no luchar contra ellas. Que quiso decir su madre? Por qué tendría que cuidar ella a su hermano? "Mamá.. No te entien-"

Kohaku afirmó la mano de su hija. "Ya lo harás..." Lentamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sonrió una última vez.

"Kohaku... no... Kohaku... no... no..." Kazuo sujetó la cara de su esposa entre sus temblorosas manos. "Cariño... vamos..."

Sango soltó la mano de su madre y miró a su padre, esperando que el pudiera hacer algo para despertarla. "Papá... porqué mamá no abre sus ojos... por favor haz que los abra... por favor..." Él continuó ignorándola, sujetando con más fuerza el rostro de su esposa y murmurando, a veces gritando palabras que podrían traerla de vuelta hacia él. Fue allí cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, así que Sango caminó hacia la pequeña cuna y vio en su interior.

_Cuida de tu hermano. Él necesitará tu fortaleza._

Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, la niña de cinco años estiró sus brazos hacia el interior de la cuna y sujetó al bebé contra su pecho. Era más pesado de lo que pensó, así que se sentó en el piso y comenzó a mecerlo. "Ya... esta bien... Tampoco tengo más una mamá... y yo no estoy llorando..." Ella se contenía y luchaba por mantener sus lágrimas a raya. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, eso era lo que su madre quería.

El bebé comenzó a dormirse, cansado de llorar, así que Sango lo puso con mucho cuidado en el piso y se recostó a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, el lúgubre llanto de un distraído padre era su única canción de cuna.

_Yo no quiero ser una luchadora. No quiero tener que cuidar de mi hermano. Quiero que tú lo cuides Mamá! Quiero que me cuides a mí también..._

_No quiero ser fuerte... pero supongo que debo serlo._

Podía sentir un ruido muy suave. De donde provenía?

Sango despertó lentamente. El pequeño collar de coral se sentía como peso muerto contra su pecho. Lo escondió bajo su traje de exterminadora, para que nadie lo notara. No se sentía con ánimos de explicarlo. Estaba cansada de explicarse a sí misma ante la gente.

_Ruiseñor cántanos una canción... de un amor que una vez perteneció..._

Allí estaba nuevamente, pero algo le decía que todo estaba solo en su cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas allí por el momento. Si no estuviera completamente segura de su cordura, cualquiera diría que estaba alucinando.

Había alguien junto a ella. Ya lo había sentido hace un buen tiempo, vendando y limpiando sus heridas, pero el cansancio producido por la pérdida de sangre le dio solo un poco de energía para nada más contemplar la situación. Incluso abrir sus ojos se había vuelto toda una meta a cumplir! Pronto se rindió en ello, solo contentándole el estar recostada y sentir la suave brisa acariciar unos cuantos mechones de su pelo que descansaban en su rostro. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era la brisa sino dedos, suavemente tocando su húmeda piel. Dedos ásperos; los de un hombre...

Inuyasha revisó la temperatura de la taijiya. Estaba sudando más de lo normal. _Definitivamente signos de fiebre..._ Hundió un trapo en una vasija con agua de lluvia, y lo estrujó. Dónde estaba el monje? No debería ser éste su trabajo? Cierto, él aún no había reclamado a la mujer como suya, pero era obvio que tenía la intención de hacerlo. Inuyasha dio una mirada con furia mientras se sentaba, apretando el trapo con enojo entre sus dedos.

"Está Sango.. bien?" Kagome entró en la pequeña cueva, mechones de su oscuro cabello estilando por su rostro. "Miroku encontró algo de leña seca... No pude cargar nada con mi..." Su vista viajó hacia su muñeca vendada. "Me dijo que regresara y les diera un vistazo a ambos."

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y arrojó el trapo a la vasija nuevamente. "Para que dijo eso? No es como si _yo_ fuera el depravado."

Kagome se sentó junto a él. "No creo que lo dijera en ese sentido. Él solo está preocupado por Sango, eso es todo." Miró como el hanyou asentía, y se preguntó si realmente entendía los sentimientos del monje hacia la taijiya. _Pensaría que sí, después de haber estado con Kikyou..._

"Bueno dile que ella está bien." Inuyasha revisó la temperatura de la exterminadora de nuevo, y puso su haori a su alrededor. "Eso sí, será mejor que se apresure con esa leña." Dirigió su vista hacia la miko, la cual asintió y se marchó. Era extraño, pero se sintió de alguna manera aliviado de ser libre de su constante vigilancia. La manera en que se quedaba mirándolo...

"Hmm..." Sango se retorció bajo el abrigo del hanyou. "F-frío." Se las arregló para abrir un ojo, viendo un mar de cabellos plateados. Olvidándose de la cordura, ahora _sabía_ que estaba alucinando. "In... yasha." Un rostro se le vino a la vista. Dos ojos dorados la observaban cuidadosamente, y dos toscas pero gentiles manos se mantenían en su cabeza. Su boca se movía, pero ella no escuchaba las palabras. Sango intentó leer sus labios, pero en el intento solo se enfoco en sus colmillos. Nunca les había prestado atención antes. _Bonitos... y brillantes..._

"Sango, me oyes? Sango?" Inuyasha dio suaves golpecitos en la mejilla, siendo cuidadoso con sus garras. Ella parecía estar en un estado totalmente distraído, aunque no estaba seguro. "Hey? Me estás escuchando?" Se inclinó un poco más cerca, casi tocando la punta de su nariz con la suya.

Con los colmillos fuera de su vista, Sango recordó donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. "Inu... yasha?" Dijo con un tono de voz ronco, y luego tosió cubriendo su boca, alzando su cabeza y golpeando su mentón.

"Ow! Idiota!" El hanyou habló más duramente de lo que planeaba, pero pareció no afectar a la muchacha. Frotó el lugar adolorido en su mentón. "Estás bien?"

Sango casi no tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer el lugar donde se golpeó cuando un penetrante dolor golpeó con fuerza su costado. Ella quería recostarse. Quería dormir.

Inuyasha pareció leer sus pensamientos. "Niña estúpida. Te moviste muy rápido. Probablemente reabriste tus heridas." Puso una de sus manos en la base de su cuello y lentamente la volvió a recostar, intentando encontrar algo suave como una almohada. Su regazo tendría que bastar por el momento.

Sango notó un leve sonrojo que aumentaba en mejillas del chico mientras se sentaba contra la pared de la cueva. Se preguntó que era lo que lo avergonzaba tanto como para que ella lo notara. Normalmente cuando las emociones estaban involucradas, Inuyasha se apegaba a dos opciones – enojo o distanciarse. Pero, cuando Sango se dio cuenta hacia donde la estaba moviendo, y hacia donde iba su cabeza, sus propias mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse más que las de él.

"Aún tienes frío?" Su voz era suave e hizo que Sango sintiera escalofríos.

"Un poco... pero me las arreglaré." Estaba feliz de haber reencontrado su voz, pero su cuello comenzaba a acalambrarse. Sango se movió un poco, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda y no molestar al hanyou mientras lo hacía.

"Cuando Kagome regrese le pediré una almohada." Inuyasha miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, cualquier cosa con tal de distraer su atención de la chica en su regazo. Por qué lo ponía tan nervioso? Era solo Sango.

"De acuerdo." Sango intentó de mirar hacia otra parte, cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su atención alejada del hanyou. Nunca había estado realmente tan cerca de Inuyasha, y la situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Inuyasha contuvo su respiración mientras Sango reacomodaba su cabeza. No podía creer que él estubiera haciendo esto. Que iría a decir Kagome cuando regresara- o Miroku? "Podrías dejar de moverte? Jeez! No voy a acosarte, maldición!"

Sango se sonrojo. "No es eso... Es que solo estoy un poco incómoda." Ella subió su mirada hacia él, solo para encontrarse la mirada de éste dirigida hacia ella, y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. "Sé que no intentarías hacer nada... no es tu papel..."

Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntarse que papel pensaría Sango que él _tenía_. Si lo alivió un poco, el pensar que la taijiya de hecho confiaba en él. Eso sería un gran cambio a desde cuando se conocieron por primera vez. "Sí. Como sea. Solo deja de moverte."

Sango estaba por asentir, pero pensó que eso lo molestaría también. Optó por permanecer en silencio, hasta que Kagome llegara. Sus heridas se estaban pegando a los vendajes, y le comenzaban a picar. Aún pese a la lluvia, Sango desesperadamente quería darse un baño. "Inuyasha?"

"Qué?"

Ella sonrió un poco al ver como sus orejas se movían en respuesta de su voz. "Crees que... una vez que Kagome regrese... Podría tal vez... darme un baño?"

El hanyou dio un gruñido. "Acaso eres idiota! No puedes darte un _baño_ con este clima!"

Sango frunció el ceño. Desde donde se encontraba sentada, la entrada de la cueva no estaba a la vista, pero podía oír las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el suelo. "No me refiero a desvestirme." Su rostro se sonrojo. "Solo quiero lavarme la sangre seca... algo de ella no es ni siquiera mía..."

"De acuerdo."

Sango hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ver a sus ojos, pero él dirigía su vista hacia otro lado. "Que?"

"Dije que de acuerdo!" Ambos se sorprendieron por su arrebato. Por fortuna, Inuyasha rápidamente contuvo su aliento y recupero la compostura que por lo menos siempre tenía, la cual era por lo general muy poca. La expresión de su rostro cambió. "Pero yo te llevaré. No estás en condiciones de andar jugueteando por todos lados, o lo que sea que las mujeres hacen, y la mano de Kagome necesita sanarse."

Sango estaba por agradecerle cuando Miroku y Kagome aparecieron; temblando y empapados.

"Sango! Estás despierta..." Miroku se detuvo en seco, mirando con sospecha a Inuyasha, quien reaccionó, como siempre, manteniéndose al margen de la situación. El monje estaba sorprendido de ver a la taijiya descansando en el regazo del tan siempre indiferente hanyou. Intentó de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era más que un gesto de amistad, de un camarada a otro, pero estaba fallando en ello – _miserablemente._

"Cómo te sientes?" Kagome pasó por delante del inmóvil monje y se arrodilló junto a su amiga. Ignoró completamente a Inuyasha, sabiendo que los demonios podían oler las emociones como si fuesen perfumes, no quería ver la mirada en su rostro cuando se diera cuenta de sus celos. _Esta es mi amiga... esta es mi amiga... esta es mi amiga..._ Kagome luchaba una guerra interna por no irse o de tomar al hanyou del pelo y alejarlo de la castaña. _Vamos... Sango no me heriría a propósito... Probablemente ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy molesta._

Sango quería esconderse bajo el haori de Inuyasha cuando Miroku y Kagome se quedaron allí viéndola. Aún cuando sabía que no había hecho nada malo, tenía un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Tal vez era la mirada de estar totalmente herida que su mejor amiga tenía en el rostro. Sango sabía que ella estaba enamorada del mitad-bestia, y la última cosa que quería era entrometerse entre ambos. Miroku, por otra parte, aún tenía su amistosa/traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, como si aún buscara la manera de tocarla. Eso era lo que le asustaba. La manera que tenía Miroku de afrontar las cosas.

Inuyasha lo había notado también, y estaba enojado por el modo en que estaban asumiendo cosas. "Podrían dejar de ver de esa maldita manera! Jeez! Que se suponía que hiciera? Dejarla en el suelo?"

Sango se habría dado un golpe en la frente si sus brazos no estuviesen tan adoloridos. Lo último que se esperaba siempre de él era la discreción.

Kagome se enfado con el tono de voz que les estaba dando, pero se calmó ante sus palabras. _Él solo estaba intentando de ayudar. Estaba siendo amable._ Ella sonrió. "Si, eso fue bueno de tu parte. Creo que tengo una almohada extra en mi bolso, si Sango prefiere usar eso."

Miroku, que no se había creído completamente la historia de Inuyasha, decidió que lo mejor era no guardar nada en contra de Sango. Pese a que, él habría preferido que su cabeza estuviera descansando sobre _su_ regazo.

Sango suspiró un poco al notar que la sospechosa mirada de Miroku abandonaba su rostro y la reemplazaba con una amplia sonrisa. _Al menos ya volvió a la normalidad._ Sonrió un poco al sentir una fuerte mano en su hombro, levantándola a una posición sentada. Sabía quién era sin la necesidad de tener que ver.

"Sango haznos un favor a todos y límpiate esa basura de encima. Apestas."

"Inuyasha!"

"Que?"

Kagome le dio una severa mirada al hanyou. "Tonto! Primero le ofreces tu ayuda – luego la insultas!"

El mitad bestia se encogió de hombros. "Estoy siendo honesto. Apesta a esa porquería."

Miroku golpeo la cabeza de Inuyasha con el extremo de su báculo. "Si, bueno... ella no está en condiciones de ir sola. Yo la escoltaré."

Inuyasha se frotó la zona golpeada en su cabeza. _Monje idiota._ Dirigió su vista hacia Sango, juzgando su reacción ante la propuesta del Houshi. Se sentiría más tranquilo si fuese el mismo quien la acompañara. Miroku era un buen hombre, pero sus "corredizas" manos no ayudarían a la taijiya a sanarse, y probablemente solo la empeorarían.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango sentía como se sonrojaba ante su constante mirada. "Que hay de tu pierna?"

Miroku vio su pierna. Se había olvidado de eso. "Yo..."

"Solo quédate aquí monje. Yo la llevaré y buscaré algo de comida mientras lo hago." Ya se había puesto en pie, Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, dirigiendo su vista hacia Sango para ver si se oponía a aquello. "Mejor nos vamos ahora antes de que la lluvia se ponga más fuerte." Se inclinó, fácilmente tomando a la taijiya en brazos, por muy vergonzoso que fuese para ella, y salieron de la cueva.

Kagome se sentó con desprecio contra una áspera pared, mirando fijamente hacia afuera, al cielo, el cual parecía que pronto comenzaría a oscurecerse. "Miroku?"

El monje, quien se había sentado de la misma manera, estaba dibujando figuras con una varilla en el suelo. "Sí?"

"Están actuando... raro?"

Un trueno sonó a la distancia, asemejándose con al ronroneo de gatos. El Houshi suspiró. "Supongo que depende... de la definición que tengas de raro, creo."

Kagome asintió, arreglando las arrugas que siempre parecían estar presentes en su falda. "Sí... Supongo que sí."


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar queria mencionar que hace unos dias revisando las otras historias que tengo en la pagina me di cuenta que en "Kagami to ai" muchos reviews han llegado desde que termine la historia y solo queria disculparme por ser tan descuidada y floja por no revisar en todo este tiempo y en fin.. si alguno de estos lectores siguio aquella historia queria agradecerles su apoyo y palabras en especial a los que me dejaron esos reviews solo espero que les guste esta historia y no duden en escribirme para dejar sus opiniones. Bueno eso era... gracias por los reviews que han mandado (pocos pero buenos... -.-)

* * *

No Deberíamos

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Cap.3

Sin embargo

* * *

Todo lo que Sango podía sentir era la prisa con que el viento y pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro. Se rehusaba a abrir sus ojos. La sola idea del suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Por alguna razón, siempre le pasaba eso cuando se encontraba seriamente herida. 

"Quieres que vaya más despacio?"

Su voz era suave y profunda. Se sentía bien. "No, si voy a – em... bueno, si voy a tener algún pequeño percance... te lo haré saber... antes de que ocurra"

Inuyasha resopló, pero mas atentamente, sonaba a algo parecido a una risa. "Realmente espero que sea antes."

Sango se rió e inmediatamente sintió que su estómago daba vueltas. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, e Inuyasha redujo un poco la velocidad, pese a lo que ella le había dicho anteriormente. "Cuánto más falta?"

"Como diez segundos."

Sango asintió con gratitud, esperando que estuviese hablando en serio. Sintió como disminuyó el ritmo hasta llegar a detenerse.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos."

Sango lo hizo, y estaba encantada ante la vista de agua y vapor que esta misma producía. Se veía tan tibia, como si la estuviese invitando a ella, casi deseaba _poder_ tomar un verdadero baño – pero su compañero hanyou no se lo permitiría.

Inuyasha bajó a la taijiya, permitiéndole recuperar el equilibrio antes de quitar la mano que se encontraba en su espalda. Realmente esperaba que fuese capaz de hacer todo por su cuenta. Haberla traído él solo se sentía raro. Hasta hoy, nunca había estado físicamente tan cerca de la exterminadora. Siempre se había mantenido alejado, y lo mismo ocurría por cuenta de ella.

Sango lentamente se acercó a la orilla de las termas, sin siquiera arrodillarse a probar la temperatura del agua. Suspiró, su cuerpo le ardía pidiéndole agua. No que se lo diría a alguien, pero el comentario de Inuyasha sobre su "peste" le había llegado. Incluso se sentía nerviosa estando tan cerca de él, con miedo de que su olor le diera asco.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día? En verdad no tengo tanto tiempo." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos. Había estado parada allí por varios minutos, simplemente viendo el agua. Cuál era su problema?

Sango sonrió apenada, pero no se disculpó. No era su culpa que le doliera tanto moverse.

Como sintiendo su problema, Inuyasha se acercó a ella. "Por qué no dijiste nada? Jeez! Podríamos haber estado aquí parados todo el día! Niña terca!"

Sango deseaba poder alzar su puño y darle en toda la cara en estos momentos. "Para ti es fácil, solo estás hablando." Se encogió un poco al sentir que su mano tocaba la herida en su costado.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, deseando no haber dicho nada. Por qué cada vez que abría su bocota, alguien salía herido? "Espera, te ayudaré a sentarte…" Un leve rubor alcanzó sus mejillas, pero estando la taijiya mirando en la dirección contraria, no fue capaz de verlo. "Pero todo lo demás lo haces tu sola!"

Kagome frotó sus manos, intentando que entraran en calor. El fuego era aún muy tenue, pero Miroku se había esforzado bastante en encenderlo, así que optó por no decir nada. Pero para sí misma, se preguntó si Sango tendría tanto frío como ella… o si alguien estaría dándole calor.

_Kagome mala! Deja de pensar esas cosas! Son Sango e Inuyasha por Dios! Como si ellos fuesen a hacer algo! _Se mordió el labio inferior con una mueca similar a la de una niña de tres años.

Miroku fue testigo de toda la gama de emociones que pasaron por la cara de su amiga, sintiendo que tendrían eso en común en aquellos momentos. Pero definitivamente no se pondría a hacer muecas! Bueno… no si Sango no estaba allí para verlo, claro.

"Miroku-san?"

El monje, que ya estaba mirando a la chica, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. No solo tenía gestos similares a una niña de 3 años, sino también se oía como una! "Si?"

"Se ha enamorado alguna vez? Quiero decir… como _realmente_ enamorado."

Normalmente, ese tipo de preguntas lo habría dejado totalmente fuera de lugar, pero viniendo de Kagome, extrañamente no era ese el caso. Era casi como si se lo hubiese esperado, debido a las circunstancias. "Bueno… hay distintos tipos de amor…" Encontró sus ojos. "Pero del tipo de amor del que está hablando…" Miroku pensó sobre su relación con Sango. El la amaba, no es así? Nunca había dudado en el tema antes, a decir verdad, nunca había sido analizado en una verdadera discusión. Siempre asumió que los sentimientos que tenía hacia la exterminadora era amor, ya que nunca los había sentido antes hacia ninguna otra persona. Pero lo eran? "No lo se… honestamente. Pensé que lo sabía, pero ya no estoy tan seguro."

Kagome distrajo su atención del juego que tenía con el vaivén de sus dedos. Habló solo una vez más en toda la noche, y su voz fue baja, muy distinta a la inocente escolar que Miroku conocía. Lo miró a los ojos. "Que irónico."

El aroma de las termas era intoxicante, y si no hubiese sido por Inuyasha, Sango se habría quedado por mucho más tiempo.

"Ya estás lista? Huele a lluvia nuevamente."

Sango, revisando primero que su compañero no estuviese viéndola, comenzó a ponerse nuevamente su ensangrentado traje, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cuando éste se adhería a su resentida piel. _Espero que no me oiga. Lo último que necesito es un enojado hanyou molestándome por mi debilidad._

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron. Sus pequeños gemidos comenzaban a irritarlo. Si necesitaba ayuda, él no dudaría en brindársela… a menos que fuese por algo de mujeres o que estuviese medio desnuda. "Estás bien?" La curiosidad era ya mucha, y alentado por esta, fue atreviéndose a voltear y ayudarla, aventurándose a mirar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente volteó su cabeza. Primero vio un brazo, luego un hombro, y su espalda expuesta. Un intenso rubor llegó a sus mejillas. El traje de exterminadora de Sango estaba hasta su cintura, exponiendo desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Menos mal que se encontraba dada vuelta o si no a estas alturas ya tendría un puño incrustado en la cara, estando ella herida o no. Pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Todos sus quejidos le hicieron olvidar cuan fuerte era ella realmente, para ser un humano en todo caso. La cicatriz en su espalda era prueba de ello. Inuyasha se preguntó si hablaría de aquello si le preguntaba. Indudablemente tenía algo que ver con Naraku. Que había dicho alguna vez? Algo sobre que Kohaku la había atacado?

"Quedarse viendo es de mala educación."

Inuyasha casi se fue de espalda. Entonces se había dado cuenta? Entonces porque le permitió…

Sango leyó su expresión claramente al ver por sobre su hombro, ya que estaba muy sorprendido como para ocultarlo. "Ya te lo dije antes… ese no es tu papel… Creo que serías la última persona que me molestaría de esa manera…"

El hanyou gruñó.

"… Ya que para eso tienes a Kikyo o a Kagome…"

"_Que se traía esta exterminadora!"_

Sango no estaba segura porque lo estaba provocando, o porque le divertía tanto hacerlo, pero decidió culpar a las termas. Le hicieron sentir con más energías.

"Te podrías vestir para poder irnos?" Inuyasha se volteó, dándole la espalda a Sango, quien ya estaba poniéndose su traje. _El baño debe haberle hecho bien. Ciertamente está mas animosa que antes. _"Listo?"

Sango asintió, revisando sus brazos a través de la tela rota para ver si alguna de sus heridas aún estaban abiertas. "Si… podemos irnos." Lentamente caminó hacia él, sus piernas se sentían más tambaleantes que antes. Cuál era su problema?

Inuyasha notó el aparente problema de la exterminadora, y rápidamente se puso a su lado, alzándola en sus brazos. Notó su leve sonrojo, pese a que ella intentó ocultarlo tras sus manos, pretendiendo limpiar algo en sus mejillas. Eso hizo que su pecho se encogiera un poco, el saber que era capaz de hacerla sonrojar. "Cuál es el problema? Tienes algo en tu cara?" Ahora era su turno de provocarla.

"N-no. Por qué peguntas?" El sonrojo de la exterminadora se intensificó.

"Por nada." Inuyasha sonrió y saltó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles, al mismo tiempo en que pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salpicar sus hombros.

"De acuerdo... no te muevas… quédate justo… AHÍ!" Las manos de Inuyasha desaparecieron bajo el agua, y finalmente emergieron con un pez de un buen tamaño. Sonrió con orgullo. "Ha! Eso te enseñará. Pescado estúpido."

Sango sonrió y se asomó un poco de la protección de las ramas de los árboles, mirando al hanyou que estaba hasta las rodillas en el agua. Iba a estar empapado para cuando volvieran con Kagome y Miroku, ahora que la lluvia había comenzado nuevamente. Fue una buena idea que la exterminadora decidiera quedarse con su haori.

"Estas bien Sango? No te sientes mal de nuevo no?

Sango parpadeó un par de veces, reaccionando al mismo tiempo en que una gota de lluvia se deslizaba por su nariz. Tiritó un poco. "Estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de frió, eso es todo."

Inuyasha la miró. "Idiota! Si tienes frío ponte mi haori. No necesitas una maldita invitación."

La taijiya desvió su mirada y con cuidado puso la chaqueta roja sobre sus hombros. "Estas siendo muy generoso el día de hoy. No será que _tú_ te estás sintiendo mal?"

"Keh."

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y causando que Inuyasha soltara su pescado.

"Ghaaaa!"

Sango no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sujetando su estómago con una mano y manteniendo el equilibrio sujetándose de una roca con la otra.

Inuyasha gruñó. Como se atrevía a reírse de él! Golpeó el agua con sus garras.

La exterminadora seguía riéndose mientras el hanyou salía del agua, con sus orejas dobladas contra su cabeza.

"Aww. Vamos Inuyasha. No me mires de esa forma." Sango lentamente dio unos pasos, cuidando sus heridas y acercándose a él. "Estoy segura de que encontraras otro pez." Había logrado contener su risa pero aún se distinguía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Deberíamos regresar ya. Houshi-sama y Kagome-chan deben estar preocupados."

_Houshi-sama_. Inuyasha se preguntaba porque nunca llamaba al monje por su nombre. Sabía que a ella no le desagradaba, pese a todas las marcas que dejaba en su cara. Entonces, si no era eso, que podría ser? La cazadora no podía _amarlo_… o podría? Inuyasha sintió como su estómago se apretaba ante esa idea, preguntándose por que le molestaba tanto. El no había proclamado como suya a la exterminadora. _Ni tampoco lo ha hecho el monje._ De una manera muy rara ese repentino pensamiento lo calmó.

"Inuyasha? Hola? Estás bien?

El hanyou finalmente se percato de la voz de la taijiya llamándolo. Por cuanto tiempo se había encontrado sumido en sus pensamientos? Cuando miró hacia abajo, ella se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, ondeando una mano frente a su cara. Nunca se había percatado de la diferencia de alturas que existía entre ellos hasta ahora. Sango le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su pecho, en lugar de sus hombros, como era en aquel entonces cuando emprendieron el viaje para destruir a Naraku. Ahora parecía más pequeña, más vulnerable. Normalmente, los demonios querían parejas fuertes, capaces de protegerse a si mismas y a sus descendientes si es que fuese necesario. Pero, la sangre de demonio que corría por las venas de Inuyasha disfrutaba la idea de ser dominante sobre la "débil" mujer bajo él. Le hacía sentir que podía protegerla, como si fuese… útil.

_QUE DEMONIOS!_

Sango frunció el entrecejo. Por qué no le estaba prestando atención alguna? Levantó su mentón para poder ver su rostro. En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto? La exterminadora sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda. Siempre había preferido a los hombres altos. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa fue la única cosa que realmente la condujo a Kuranosuke. Pero ahora, Inuyasha era más alto, y más apuesto. Sango sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No podía negarlo, ya que siempre lo había encontrado atractivo… de una forma puramente platónica, de alguna manera… como hermanos… o algo así. No estaba segura de cómo describirlo, pero su altura y contextura siempre la hizo sentirse protegida. Hacía que la escondida damisela en ella disfrutara sentirse débil y expuesta, aún cuando la exterminadora en ella lo odiara.

"Ahora parece que _tú_ eres la distraída." Inuyasha sonrió, cruzando sus brazos a la vez.

Sango había olvidado totalmente que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, por lo que desvió la mirada rápidamente. "S-solo me percataba de lo alto que te has puesto, desde que emprendimos nuestro viaje."

_Así que estaba pensando en lo mismo._ "Y que hay con eso? Te molesta que – ahora tengas que saltar para alcanzarme a ver a la cara?"

Sango parpadeó un par de veces; un poco sorprendida. _El me… esta provocando!_ Sonrió un poco. "Estás seguro de eso? Mis brazos no son tan cortos como crees." Para probarlo, la exterminadora alzó un puño para suavemente tocarle un costado del mentón. "Ves."

Pero Inuyasha no vio. Estaba muy deslumbrado por la luz y oscuridad de sus ojos – las pinceladas de dorado y bronce mezclándose en las profundidades de ellos. Su derecha y pequeña nariz que tenía unas claras y cuantas pecas. Nunca las había notado antes. Sus labios no eran claros como los de Kagome, eran mas oscuros y rojos, y su mentón estaba levemente rodeado por la marca de una cicatriz que se asomaba un poco por debajo de su barbilla. Inuyasha sentía ganas de alcanzarla y tocarla – ver donde terminaba aquella cicatriz.

Sango lentamente fue bajando su brazo, viendo como la mirada del hanyou recorría su rostro. Que estaba haciendo? De pronto comenzó a recapacitar las circunstancias y a sentirse mas conciente de lo que ocurría- "Inuyasha… Creo que deberíamos partir."

Sacado de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha parpadeó al mismo tiempo que la taijiya lo observaba fijamente. Ambos estaban empapados. Por lo menos Sango había dejado su haori en la roca, así que estaba seco. "Si, no necesitas pescar un resfrío y ser una molestia mayor todavía."

Sango lo miró con odio, pero lentamente se fue formando una sonrisa en sus labios. "Tu te ofreciste para ser _mi_ escolta. Deja de quejarte."

"Lo que sea." Sonrió, levantándola cuidadosamente. _Esto_ era divertido. Le gustaba discutir con ella y provocarla. Era como una especie de hermana pequeña – una que podía aguantar todo lo que decía – sin tener que preocuparse por ser aplastado contra el suelo con un "siéntate". Sintió como se acomodó contra él.

"Estas perdiéndote de nuevo." Sango golpeó suavemente su hombro. Que le pasaba hoy? Normalmente el estaba tan distraído cuando se trataba de Naraku y Kikyo. Podría estar percibiendo algo que ella no podía? "Inuyasha? Que pasa?"

El hanyou observó a la muchacha acomodada contra su pecho. "Nada… solo anhelando derrotar a Naraku. Eso es todo." Que se suponía que le dijera? No le podia contestar a la taijiya que había estado tan distraído porque estaba pensando en _ella_. Y por qué lo estaba haciendo, de todas formas?

"Si, puedo entender eso." Sango no creyó la excusa de Inuyasha, pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Si algo realmente estaba molestando al hanyou – ella encontraría la razón. Solo necesitaría un poco de astuta persuasión…

Y tal vez un par de tazones de ramen instantáneo de Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno primero que nada mis agradecimientos por todos sus reviews, realmente son una subida de ánimo, así que muchas gracias n.n En segundo lugar disculpas.. jeje se que no soy para nada conocida por mi rapidez… muchas gracias por su paciencia. Espero les guste este capítulo y no duden en dejar sus opiniones y porque no sus ideas para la historia…

* * *

No Deberíamos

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Cap.4

Confundiendo palabras

* * *

Ya iba quedando poco para llegar junto a los demás… o al menos eso le había dicho Inuyasha, ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados igual que en un comienzo. No quería reconocerlo, pero los efectos del agua no habían durado mucho ya que el malestar lo sentía igual que antes, sino es que peor.

Como odiaba sentirse débil e inútil; después de todo había sido entrenada para ser lo más autosuficiente posible, y claro, siempre estaba el tema del orgullo. Y no puedes jactarte y deslumbrar de él cuando te están llevando en brazo como un bebé, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

"odio sentirme tan débil" murmuró muy despacio, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El hanyou iba a una velocidad bastante moderada, sabía por su olfato que la taijiya en sus brazos no se sentía muy bien. Movió un par de veces sus orejas al sentir la voz de la muchacha. Cualquiera que no fuera él no la habría escuchado, ya que sus palabras fueron casi como un pensamiento, pero siendo un hanyou mitad perro, la había entendido claramente.

"En ese caso solo concéntrate en mejorarte"

"eh?" acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? Sango abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del chico. "y eso que quiere decir?" preguntó la exterminadora, olvidando lo demás.

El hanyou suspiró un poco fastidiado… mejor no haber dicho nada… "keh! No quiero decir nada, solo que en lugar de pensar estupideces, mejor piensa en sentirte bien para que te mejores luego y te dejes de fastidiar" dijo con su ya conocido sentido del tacto.

"tu que sabes! Para ti podrán ser estupideces…" la taijiya se estaba empezando a molestar, y para empeorar las cosas, la persona con la cual se estaba enojando la llevaba en sus brazos, por lo que se sentía un poco tonta discutiendo con alguien sin siquiera poder verle el rostro. Así que solo pudo moverse un par de veces en un modo algo así como de protesta y mirar hacia otro lado.

"agh.. lo único que estoy diciendo es que todos sabemos que eres fuerte! Que recibas ese tipo de heridas son solo prueba de ello, de que no te quedas a un lado en las batallas! Y no por el hecho de que te esté ayudando voy a pensar que eres débil… se que eres una gran luchadora y esa es una de las razones por la que me gustas!"

Aquel improvisado discurso dado por Inuyasha, sin siquiera él saber de donde habían salido todas esas palabras, había causado inmediatamente dos cosas… un silencio del demonio y el sonrojo de la exterminadora en sus brazos. La taijiya no sabía que decir ante las palabras del hanyou… que responder? Acaso había oído bien??

"yo…" intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero al parecer no era mucho lo que se le ocurría, ya que el silencio persistía en ambos. Fue este mismo silencio el que le dio tiempo a Inuyasha de darse cuenta de lo que sin querer había dicho.

"C-co… como amiga claro!!" se apresuró a decir, "no es que me gustes, quiero decir.. me agradas, eso! Diablos, no lo dije bien- quise decir que por eso me agradas…co-" Ahora era el turno del chico mitad bestia de sonrojarse, mientras optaba por cerrar la boca un momento y dejar de decir estupideces. Así, una vez más, un silencio mucho más incómodo se hizo presente, claro que esta vez fue más corto.

"Quiero decir-" reanudó el hanyou, siendo interrumpido por una inesperada reacción de la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Una risa… una algo forzada y entrecortada que sonaba a ja-ja-ja, pero risa en fin.

Sango no pudo pensar en que otra cosa hacer… bueno en el fondo la situación era algo cómica, supuestamente. Pero que más podía hacer?? Claro que había entendido a Inuyasha de inmediato, cualquiera podía confundir palabras, eso era precisamente lo chistoso… supuestamente.

Inuyasha se detuvo a lo que Sango parpadeó un par de veces y estaba a punto de decirle al chico lo que había pensado, lo de confundir palabras y todo eso, para ahorrarle las explicaciones y esas cosas; pero ahora ella fue la interrumpida.

"Llegamos" dijo rápida e intempestivamente el muchacho, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo también, ya que no se había percatado antes de lo cerca que en realidad estaban del resto.

Con cuidado Inuyasha bajó a Sango de sus brazos. En todo momento ambos hicieron su máximo esfuerzo en no cruzar miradas, los dos igual de incómodos.. Inuyasha le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio a la chica que ahora se encontraba de pie. Una vez que Sango dio los primeros pasos por cuenta propia, Inuyasha entró rápidamente a juntarse con los demás.

La chica parpadeó nuevamente un par de veces ante la sorpresa y suspiró aliviada, como librándose un poco de esa incomodidad que se había formado entre ambos.

* * *

"Inuyasha?... donde está Sango-chan?" fue lo primero que el hanyou oyó en cuanto entró.

"keh! Está allá afuera. Ya se siente mejor así que empiece a caminar ella sola…" mintió Inuyasha, pero que esperaban? Acaso a alguien le gusta avergonzarse así mismo una y otra vez? Porque el no lo disfrutaba en lo más mínimo. Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco al recordar una vez más las palabras que había dicho. "Solo fue un error maldita sea! Cualquiera puede confundir las palabras…" pensó para sí mismo algo molesto por no ser capaz de convencerse del todo.

"como pudiste dejarla sola Inuyasha?! Sango-chan se encuentra herida y ella no es un hanyou como tú, así que no puede curarse en solo unas cuantas horas!" le increpó la chica, de alguna manera desahogando las emociones que ocultaba (o por lo menos intentaba), pese a contradecir estas mismas, ya que hace solo unos momentos no podía esperar por que los dos llegaran y se separaran un rato, por mucho que no le gustara sentir aquellas cosas ya que sabía que eran absurdas… pero no podía evitarlo.

"Inuyasha, si te habías ofrecido a escoltarla era porque confiábamos en que eso sería lo que harías, no crees?" dijo ahora el monje, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kagome.

"Keh! No me vengan con sermones! Si tan preocupados están, por que no van a buscarla?, después de todo está a dos metros de aquí en la maldita entrada, no al otro lado del mundo!"

"Inuyasha… osuwari!"

Miroku solo soltó un suspiro, preguntándose como esos dos se las ingeniaban cada vez para terminar siempre de ese modo sus discusiones.

Kagome sobreactuando su enojo, caminó decidida hacia la entrada sujetando su muñeca que aún le molestaba un poco. Aparentemente su enojo ahora se enfocaba de manera exclusiva hacia Inuyasha, así que optó por ir al encuentro de Sango, que por alguna razón aún no entraba. "Espero que Inuyasha te haya tratado mejor que- eh? Sango-chan?"

"Sucede algo Kagome?" le preguntó el monje, curioso por las palabras de la chica.

"Sango-chan no esta aquí…" respondió caminando hacia ellos nuevamente.

Inuyasha dejó de murmurar incoherencias en el suelo poniéndose de pie. "Que quieres decir con que no está? Estaba entrando conmigo cuando-"

"Bueno Inuyasha, pero ahora no está… Tu no le habrás-" Kagome le dio una mirada algo acusadora al hanyou, el cual ya estaba listo para responderle, y no de la mejor manera, cuando Miroku decidió tomar la palabra para evitar que comenzaran nuevamente. "Puede que los oyera discutir y haya decidido esperar un poco más apartada a que-" el monje se detuvo ante la reacción del hanyou. "Inuyasha?" Pero ya no se encontraba allí sino que había salido corriendo en busca de Sango.

* * *

"Supongo que ya debería entrar…" como acto reflejo la taijiya buscó el contacto del collar que reposaba en su pecho. De alguna manera sentía que con solo tocar aquel pedazo de coral tan preciado para ella, reponía un poco su energía. Sabía que era tonto, pero era algo que hacía desde que tenía memoria. Ella era pequeña cuando su madre se lo había obsequiado y no era mucho lo que recordaba, ya que solo tenía cinco años, pero ese pequeño collar era el objeto más preciado para ella… Era una de las pocas cosas que poseía de su aldea y de aquellos días con su familia y camaradas. Por esto el corazón de Sango dio un vuelco cuando no sintió nunca aquel contacto…

"mi… collar…" De inmediato la taijiya revisó su traje y sin pensarlo se tocaba el cuello, sabiendo que lo que buscaba no se encontraba allí. Miró en el piso, a su alrededor, pero no había nada. "N-no…" luchó contra las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Fue en ese momento en que su pequeño lapsus terminó y por las malas se dio cuenta que aún no se encontraba en condiciones para correr, ya que ante el primer movimiento brusco e intento de correr sintió como los cortes se abrían. "maldición" dijo tocando con cuidado la herida en su costado sintiendo como un poco de sangre brotaba de ella nuevamente. Nunca pensó que sus heridas fueran tan serias… solo parecían rasguños.

"Y eso es lo que son Sango…" se dijo intentando convencerse de ello. Optó por aminorar la marcha de todas formas, sujetándose de los árboles ya que se había comenzado a marear un poco. Dejó atrás lo que parecían ser gritos de Kagome, aunque en realidad no le prestó mucha importancia. Lo único que le preocupaba era encontrar la terma en la que había estado con Inuyasha, ya que lo más lógico que pudo ocurrírsele fue que en el momento en que se quitó o puso el traje el collar tenía que habérsele caído o algo.

"Tiene que estar ahí… Tiene que." Se repitió con una mirada seria en el rostro.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por lo que parecía ser un maullido. "Kirara?" se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante en que la gatita se transformaba. No le costó mucho deducir a Sango que Kirara tenía que haberla sentido en la entrada de la caverna y había acudido en su ayuda. Le conmovió la preocupación de su amiga. "Muchas gracias Kirara" le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Kirara se agachó para que su dueña no se esforzara tanto en subir a su lomo, ya que con su olfato sabía que las heridas de la exterminadora aún se encontraban muy sensibles.

"Tenemos que encontrar la terma en que estuvimos con Inuyasha. Crees poder encontrar el rastro?" le preguntó la taijiya. Kirara se puso en marcha sin dudarlo siquiera un momento, Sango se afirmó de ella con toda la fuerza que se le hizo posible. El dolor había quedado de lado inmediatamente, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su collar, el collar de su madre; aquel valioso recuerdo de tantas cosas y personas que ya no vería jamás.

* * *

"Miroku, no deberíamos ir nosotros también?" preguntó por fin Kagome luego de ver como Inuyasha se marchaba a toda prisa. "Y si le ha pasado algo a Sango-chan?"

"Kagome estoy seguro que no ha ocurrido nada grave, además si Inuyasha dijo que había estado con ella hace un rato en la entrada, Sango no puede estar muy lejos." Dijo lo más calmado que pudo intentando serenar a la joven.

"Pero y si necesita ayuda?" persistió Kagome

Miroku también tenía sus dudas, pero sabía que si ambos estaban heridos no serían de mucha ayuda para Inuyasha, por lo que solo podía esperar a que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a Sango. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, molesto de ser inútil nuevamente.

"Seguro que Inuyasha la encontrará, intenta no preocuparte Kagome…" fue entonces en que miró alrededor de la caverna y se percató de la ausencia de Kirara. "Kirara tiene que haber ido también…"

"Eh?" Kagome repitió la acción del monje y miró en todos los lados de la caverna para llegar al mismo descubrimiento. "Supongo que tienes razón…" No estaba del todo convencida, pero sabía que sus dos amigos eran capaces de cuidar sus propias espaldas, pero aún así había algo que la inquietaba…

"Además Shippou se ha quedado dormido… supongo que ese último monstruo lo asustó mucho" Miroku sonrió un poco… si no podía serle de ayuda a Sango e Inuyasha, por lo menos cuidaría del resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Francamente, cual era el maldito problema de esa mujer?? Marcharse de esa manera sin avisarle a nadie, además de estar herida y desarmada… que acaso su lado de exterminadora ya no funcionaba? Pero Inuyasha sabía que la taijiya no estaba sola, en el aire sentía claramente la presencia de la gata demonio junto a la de ella, pero eso no evito que siguiera en su busca. "ya vas a ver cuando te encuentre…" pensó el hanyou yendo lo más rápido que podía.

No era que le preocupara la exterminadora ni nada, solo que sentía que era su responsabilidad lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que la había dejado sola en la entrada, quizás si-

"Keh! No es mi culpa, yo cumplí con mi parte. Si le pasa algo va a ser solo culpa de ella!" Inuyasha obviamente jamás reconocería el sinsentido que tenían sus palabras…

Finalmente se detuvo al llegar a su objetivo. "Con que volvió al lugar en donde estuvimos…" Olfateó un poco el aire, el cual estaba impregnado por el olor de la terma, fue allí cuando vio a Kirara, la que parecía estar buscando algo a su vez, ya que olfateaba el suelo y se movía por todos lados.

En el momento en que la gatita vio a Inuyasha, dirigió su vista hacia su dueña. Se habría dado cuenta de la presencia del hanyou? Pero lo único que vio fue a Sango metida en el agua con ésta hasta sus rodillas, inclinada buscando su collar en el fondo.

Efectivamente, Sango no se había dado por enterada de la compañía que acababa de llegar, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar su preciada joya. Claro que si no había notado a Inuyasha menos había notado que debido a que se encontraba agachada sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar con mayor intensidad. Ella podría no haberlo notado, pero cierto hanyou pudo sentir de inmediato el olor de la sangre bajo el traje de la taijiya.

"Se puede saber que demonios haces?!" Ni Inuyasha sabía que estaba enojado hasta que oyó sus propias palabras.

Sango dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa, a la vez en que se daba cuenta cuan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba como para no haber sentido ni oído nada antes. Se dio la vuelta ahora lentamente ya que por cada movimiento que hacía sus heridas ardían. "Inu…yahsa?" Un momento… por qué el piso se estaba balanceando?...

"Acaso has perdido la razón?! Que maldita parte de que estas herida es la que no entiendes!" Inuyasha sabía que lo más racional hubiese sido preguntarle a la taijiya cual había sido la razón de su inesperada partida, pero con solo verla allí en el agua empeorando sus heridas a propósito le hirvió la sangre…

"D-deja de gritar quieres?" por cada grito que Inuyasha daba la cabeza de Sango retumbaba. Que rayos le pasaba? Fue entonces que sintió el liquido espeso bajar por su costado y piernas. Genial, fue lo que pensó la taijiya, llevó su mano hacia su costado y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco al terminar con su mano empapada de su propia sangre. Como y cuando se había hecho tanto daño sin siquiera darse cuenta?... Volvió a mirar al hanyou, el cual notó de inmediato la preocupación de la exterminadora, al mismo tiempo en que él olvidaba un poco su enojo.

"Pues que esperabas? Estar así agachada… realmente eres mas tonta de lo que creía" le dijo mientras entraba en la terma junto a la taijiya.

"Que haces?" le preguntó sorprendida la exterminadora viendo al chico

"Pues que crees… te tengo que llevar con los demás antes de que me empiecen a culpar a mi de las estupideces que haces" Dejando por un momento de lado sus comentarios, Inuyasha miró a la taijiya a los ojos seriamente. "Que rayos hacías? Te quieres morir desangrada acaso?"

Sango bajó por un momento su vista para darle otro vistazo a su mano ensangrentada. "No me había dado cuenta… el collar-" Paró de improvisto y le devolvió la mirada a Inuyasha que aún mantenía la suya en los ojos de la taijiya. Sus ojos ardían de nuevo, pero ya se había decidido a no llorar, menos en frente de Inuyasha.

"Y bien?" pregunto serio.

"Lo perdí…" la mirada de Sango se suavizó y sin darse cuenta se perdió en los ojos de Inuyasha.

El hanyou noto de inmediato el cambio en la actitud de la taijiya y se preocupó, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle nada ya que la exterminadora comenzó a perder las energías hasta que no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, a lo que Inuyasha rápidamente la atrapó en sus brazos. "O-oye Sango…" la movió un poco y muy suavemente, pero como no contestó Inuyasha supo de inmediato que la sangre perdida le estaba pasando la cuenta ahora. Rápidamente salió del agua con la taijiya en brazos y cuando estaba a punto de emprender la carrera hacia la caverna sintió el maullido de Kirara.

"Que pasa?" preguntó impaciente a la gatita, que con la nariz le señalaba algo a sus pies. El hanyou miró sin darle mucha importancia, a decir verdad impaciente, cuando notó algo brillante a sus pies. Kirara lo tomó con su boca y subió al hombro del hanyou depositando el objeto en la mano del chico.

"Un collar?" volvió a mirar la joya para mirar a Sango luego… "Esto es lo que vino a buscar?" al ver asentir a Kirara Inuyasha resopló… "Sango más te vale que sea algo importante" Dicho esto guardo el collar en su haori y se puso rápidamente en marcha seguido por Kirara.

* * *


End file.
